1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cracking catalyst comprising a perovskite and uses thereof in hydrocarbon cracking processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catalytic cracking processes in which a hydrocarbonaceous oil is converted to lower boiling hydrocarbon products in the presence of cracking catalysts are well known.
Hydrocarbon conversion catalysts comprising a zeolite dispersed in a siliceous matrix are known, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,249 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,796. Hydrocarbon conversion catalysts comprising a physical mixture of silica and a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite in a siliceous matrix are also known, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,476.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,126 discloses the use of manganese compounds of the perovskite structure as catalysts for the oxidative dehydrogenation of hydrocarbons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,789 discloses the use of a lanthanum chromium ferrite perovskite catalyst for the oxidative dehydrogenation of hydrocarbons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,809 discloses a lanthanum ferrite perovskite catalyst as hydrocarbon conversion catalyst, e.g. butene-2 to butadiene. The catalyst can be employed with a carrier.
It has now been found that improved hydrocarbon cracking results can be obtained with a cracking catalyst comprising a perovskite component.